Silence
by Pirate-ish
Summary: Zoro wakes up and notices that somethings missing; the laugher of his captain, Luffy. Friendship fic. One shot. Wrote when I was eleven.


Disclaimer:Me not own one piece.Wish I did though

_This is a friendship story about Luffy and Zoro. Read, enjoy and REVIEW!!_

**Silence**

Zoro woke and noticed the silence. It was wrong for a crew like his, with a liar, a raindeer and a super energetic captain. He laughed to himself when he remembered that before his captain, Luffy, came into his life, the silence was so natural for him, a lone pirate hunter. Zoro sighed as he remembered those days then got up and went to find the source of the silence.

"Where is everyone" a voice called from outside her room.

Nami looked up from her maps to see Zoro standing at the door. Nami, then noting the silence stood up from her work.

"Well, Sanji's in the kitchen cooking our dinner, Usopp, Chopper and Robin have gone into town for some supplies and Luffy…."

'Wait,' Nami thought 'where was Luffy?' "I'm sorry Zoro but I don't know where Luffy is. Why don't you find him? He has got to be onboard the Going Merry somewhere. Maybe he's asleep."

Zoro sighed. "Thanks Nami, I'll go find Luffy." 'Where was that bouncing rubber boy?' Zoro thought.

Zoro was just about to give up and go back to sleep or train when he heard a soft whimpering coming from the storage room. He opened the door and realised something was wrong. Luffy, the usually happy joyful captain, was huddled in a corner softly crying to himself. Luffy seeing Zoro's shadow quickly wiped away his tears and looked up at Zoro.

"Hiya Zoro," Luffy smiled at Zoro trying to hide the fact that something was wrong. A stubborn tear slid down Luffy's face and landed on his hat. Zoro frowned down at Luffy.

"What's wrong Luffy?' Luffy's first mate asked, full of concern for his captain.

"Nothing Zoro," Luffy said quickly then changed the subject. "I 'm hungry, when is dinner ready?" Luffy got up and left, leaving his hat behind. Zoro bent down and picked it up. 'Something is wrong, Luffy would never leave his hat behind.'

Later at dinner, before Luffy came in, Zoro asked the others about Luffy's strange behaviour.

"I know that you guys have been in town all day or working but have you noticed anything strange about Luffy?" Zoro asked everyone else.

"Is something wrong with Luffy?" Chopper asked worried for his captain.

"Yes, I know what you mean Zoro," Nami said, looking up from her meal. "He's been quiet all day and he still hasn't come in for dinner"

Sanji walked over to them suddenly taking interest. "Sigh, if only my Nami-san would be this worried over me and not our scatter brained captain." He cooed to Nami. "I made you and Robin-san a special desert for our love." Sanji then went back to where he was getting desert ready.

Everything returned to silence while the straw-hat pirates ate. It was strange not having their food-stealing captain around. Zoro, who hated the silence became worried for Luffy again and stood up.

"I'm going to go find Luffy, ok guys. Besides I'm full and won't be able to eat another bite." Zoro walked off towards the ship's front.

Zoro noticed a small black shape sitting quietly on the figure head. He silently smiled to himself and walked up to his captain.

"Luffy," Zoro called Luffy quietly. Luffy turned his head and sighed. "Can you come down for a moment, Luffy?"

Luffy looked at Zoro then back out to sea before deciding to listen to his first mate. He slide down off the Figure head, walked up to Zoro and sat down on the deck.

"Luffy please tell me what's wrong. Everyone is getting worried." Zoro asked, sitting down beside his captain and best friend.

Luffy cried softly as he said "Would you ever leave me Zoro?"

Zoro smiled and said "Of course not captain. One we still have to reach our goals together and two you are and always will be my best friend"

Luffy looked up at Zoro. "What about the others? Would they leave?"

Zoro laughed and hugged the boy. "Is that what's been bothering you, Luffy, my captain? By the way have you been missing something?"

Luffy, happy again, put on a worried face. "HAT!" he shouted. Zoro laughed, happy to see Luffy back to normal then pulled Luffy's hat out from behind his back.

"Thankyou Zoro!" Luffy called then remembering his hungry ran off to find food.

'Luffy's back,' Zoro thought as he laid down to go to sleep for the night. Sanji could be heard yelling at Luffy in the background. Zoro chuckled to himself. 'And that means that the silence is gone'

**Hehehe.If you enjoyed the story or if you didn't, please press the little blue(or is it purple?) button down there. This is my first ever fic so please be nice-puts on cute Luffy face- **


End file.
